


the light of the future can shine through the darkness of the past.

by Hannabeth8



Series: Les enfants hippocampes [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Light Angst, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Regret, Short, Éposette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éponine feels regret for the way she treated Cosette, when they were children. Even after being with her for many months, she still feels the regret and doubt. Will Cosette convince Éponine that she does love her and forgive her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the light of the future can shine through the darkness of the past.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first femslash story I wrote, It's nothing to special (just some angst-ish fluff.) 
> 
> I only own the OC, the rest belong to their respective owners. 
> 
> I also apologize for any OOC moments.

It was a calm and warm night when Éponine was lying in her bed, unable to sleep.

The reason she was unable to sleep was because she felt remorse and regret for how she treated Cosette when they were children.

  
  


Like her parents, Éponine often treated Cosette cruelly and also like she was nothing.

  
  


Years after Cosette left, the two would meet up again; and Éponine was just entranced by Cosette's beauty.

  
  


But it would be months before Éponine would say anything, because she was scarred that Cosette would still remember the past and reject her.

  
  


It wasn't until Éponine rescued a young and scarred girl named Astin from being chased by pigeons, that Éponine has finally worked up the courage to admit her feelings to Cosette.

  
  


After many months later, they not only have been together for a couple of years but they also had a child together; a little girl named Desiree.

  
  


But sometimes Éponine feels a bit of regret over the past, and also wonder what could Cosette possibly see in a person like her?

  
  


Éponine then held Cosette's hand, and tears soon fell down her face.

  
  


"I'm so sorry for everything, Cosette."

  
  


Soon Cosette woke up to find Éponine sobbing.

  
  


"What's wrong, are you okay sweetie?"

  
  


"Yes I'm fine, just a little tired."

  
  


"Please Éponine, tell me what's wrong? I want to know what is troubling you."

  
  


"I was just thinking about where we were children and I treated you so horribly, and looking back now; I'm now filled with so much regret."

  
  


"Don't worry, I forgive you; you were young and didn't know. But you have shown that you have changed for the better when you rescued my younger sister from the pigeons."

  
  


"Well I couldn't just leave her to be attacked by those birds."

  
  


Éponine then turned to look at the ceiling again.

  
  


"I sometimes wonder what you could possibly see in someone like me?"

  
  


"What do you mean by that?"

  
  


"Well when I first fell in love with you, I was just some lowly peasant girl and you were more well off; and with your beauty, you could have any woman or man in Paris or all of France."

  
  


"Do you want to know the reason I fell for you?"

  
  


"Sure, I would like to know."

  
  


"I love you because of your beauty, but also your bravery and kindness and when I'm with you and you are by my side; I feel as if the world is a little brighter."

  
  


There was soon a crying sound from Desiree's crib.

  
  


"Must be the teething pains again, I'll get the silver spoon."

  
  


Cosette then grabbed the spoon from the drawer and then handed it to Éponine.

  
  


"Hold this for a second."

  
  


Cosette then walked over to the crying baby's crib, and then picked up Desiree.

  
  


"What wrong my precious Desiree, do your teeth hurt?"

  
  


Éponine then handed Cosette the silver spoon and Cosette then placed the spoon in Desiree's mouth.

  
  


Desiree soon stopped crying and started gumming the spoon.

  
  


"Is it okay if I may hold her?"

  
  


Cosette then nodded yes and gently passed Desiree to Éponine.

  
  


"Don't worry Desiree, the pain will go away soon enough." .

  
  


"She has your eyes." Cosette said.

  
  


"That she does."

  
  


"She's so beautiful, she's almost like a doll."

  
  


"No she's much more beautiful than any doll, I still remember holding her for the first time when she was born."

  
  


"I remember that night, with both you and our daughter; I've never seen so much beauty."

  
  


"That's another reason I love you, you show love and devotion for our child; when those months ago, you could've just left."

  
  


"I wouldn't do that, I wanted to be part of our baby's life; and I wanted to be by your side."

  
  


"For how long?"

  
  


"Until forever and beyond forever."

  
  


Soon tears fell down Cosette's and Éponine's face.

  
  


"I love you, my precious Lark."

  
  


"I love you as well, my precious nightingale." Cosette said.

  
  


Cosette then took the spoon out of Desiree mouth, since she was starting to fall asleep.

 

She then cleaned the spooned, placed it back in the drawer, and then carried Desiree to her crib.

  
  


"Good night Desiree, sweet dreams."

  
  


Cosette then walked back to her bed, and softly kissed Éponine on the lips.

  
  


"Good night, I love you Éponine."

  
  


"Good night, I love you Cosette."

  
  


They then fell asleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> With their daughter, she's the result of Fpreg, from Cat's paw, something similar to the seahorse blood I mentioned before.


End file.
